originalnerdlings_fanonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unlikely X-Men
|} | style="vertical-align:top; width:5%;" | |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; width:5%;" | |} {| | style="vertical-align:right; width:95%;" | {| align=center width=100% style="border-top:1px solid #E30000; border-bottom:1px solid #E30000; border-left:1px solid#E30000; border-right:1px solid #E30000; background-color:#242424; " | {| align=center style="border-top:1px solid #E30000; border-bottom:1px solid #E30000; border-left:1px solid #E30000; border-right:1px solid #E30000; background-color:#FFCD05; " | 'Main Characters:' ² Indicates Super Power that can be shared with others by contact/ association. * Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (Kath-er-in Pride) : AKA: Shadowcat : Age: 15 : Ability: Phasing/Passing through solid objects ² -The Protagonist and viewpoint of the story. She keeps the team together and is willing to go to any length imaginable to protect her friends and family. Using her knowledge of comic books, she often comes up with most of the teams' strategy and has learned to become more of a leader than she thought she could ever be. Kitty, once a shy student learns more than ever to be brave and do the things necessary to become a one, true superhero, and she never sways from those ideas in order to protect the innocent people of the world. * Mikaela Lainley (Mick-a-ela Lane-ly) : AKA: BoomBoom : Age: 16 : Ability: Generates Plasma Bombs from her hands -A wild and fun-loving girl who is often unpredictable and a bit of a wild card. Mikaela has always reveled at breaking the rules and doesn't care much about the consequences of her actions, good or bad. Mikaela learned that a spark was all she needed to turn her life around, but whether that was to good or bad, she has yet to decide. * Piotr Rasputin (Pea-otter Raz-pew-tin) : AKA: Colossus : Age: 17 : Ability: Transforms his Skin into Super-Strong, Impervious Metal -A sensitive and compassionate foreign exchange student from Russia. He cares more for his friends and family than he does himself and will do anything to protect them. He is also incredibly tall and strong which makes him a bit clumsy and goofy at times, but Peter likes to be taken seriously and tries to avoid conflict. He has the ability to turn his skin into impenetrable, super-strong, organic steel. * Jane Cross : AKA: LifeSaver : Age: 17 : Abilities: Healing Abilities and Flight² -She is an innocent natured, popular girl with the voice of an angle and a personality to match. After gaining the ability to heal injuries, she became more protective of others and even more helpful in the community than she had been before as a volunteer. She also learned to be braver and found strengths and courage that she never knew she had. * Warren "Shane" Worthington (War-en Worth-ing-ton) : AKA: Angel : Age: 18 : Ability: Angelic Wings for Flight -A grade-A student, born leader, and son of a wealthy businessman, Shane actually prefers to keep his successful life separate from his personality and prefers the simple, modest lifestyle of any normal teenaged boy. He has the ability of flight from a pair of angelic wings on his back. After getting his powers, he becomes more protective and proactive in the world. * Thei Nguyen (Thay Hwin) : AKA: Ninja : Age: 16 : Abilities: Short-Range Teleportation ² -He is a practical genius and isn't afraid to let people know it. Thei is popular, handsome, brilliant, and wealthy, but he has trouble when it comes to bragging and showboating, often getting on everyone's nerves with his selfish attitude. Thei has the ability to teleport short distances, and after time, he learns to be more of a team player when it comes to his actions. * Todd Xavier Barkley : AKA: Cerebrum : Age: 35 : Ability: Strong Telepathic Psychic ² -A man with an uncharted past, he became a scientist for the technology center that exploded and caused the mutation of himself and his tour group. He is a respectful man, protective, and fatherly towards his new team of teenagers. He has psychic abilities and most of the sub skills that comes with them, including: reading minds and telekinesis. * Guinevere (Hotch) Barkley (Guin-a-vere Bark-lee) : AKA: Gwen : Age: 35 : Ability: Classified -Todd's wife and a spontaneous and spunky woman with a spitfire attitude and a motherly nature towards the entire team. She is known to overreact at times and that can only be mended by cooking. Other than that, Gwen is a very kind and generous woman and a comedic source of humor during her fits of rage against her husband. ---- To see a full list of each character/Spoiler Alerted biographies that pertain to all 7 books, Click Here! Category:X-Men